eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Eldarya Wiki:Categories
Categories are a way of organizing and sorting multiple pages and files that a wiki has. This makes it easier for people to find exactly what they want. The Eldarya Wiki has many categories, each with their own purpose. This page is a glossary and describes what the most important categories should be used for. For a complete list, visit . General * Browse: The top level category. Only for the home page. * Images: All images should have this category. * Index: All pages should have this category. * Templates: All templates should have this category. To add a category to a template page, add the at the end of the page and place the category(s) between the tags. * Videos: All videos should have this category. * Wiki: All Wiki namespace pages should have this category. Main Pages * Article stubs: Pages that are no longer than a couple sentences should have this category. It can be removed when the article has had more information added. * Baits: Pages about baits. * Character: Pages about the characters. ** Dateable: All characters who Guardian can date go here. ** Females: All characters who are female go here. ** Males: All characters who are male go here. ** Semi-Dateable: All characters who are somewhat available go here. * Companions: All companions go here. ** Common Companion: All companions with a rarity of common go here. ** Epic Companion: All companions with a rarity of epic go here. ** Event Companion: Any companion that was available during an event goes here. ** Legendary Companion: All companions with a rarity of legendary go here. ** Rare Companion: All companions with a rarity of rare go here. * Episode: All episode pages go here. * Events: All event pages go here. * Guards: All pages related to any of the Guards. ** Absynthe Guard: Anything that is apart of the Absynthe Guard, such as characters, items, etc. ** Light Guard: Anything that is apart of the Light Guard, such as characters, items, etc. ** Obsidian Guard: Anything that is apart of the Obsidian Guard, such as characters, items, etc. ** Shadow Guard: Anything that is apart of the Shadow Guard, such as characters, items, etc. Images * Alchemy images: All images of alchemy items, such as potions, gasses, liquids, plants, etc. * Bait images: All images of baits. * Character images: The top level category for all images of the various characters. Each character should have their own category. ** Images of Akire: All images that include Akire. ** Images of Alajea: All images that include Alajea. ** Images of Ashkore: All images that include Ashkore. ** Images of Cameria: All images that include Cameria. ** Images of Chrome: All images that include Chrome. ** Images of Cryllis: All images that include Cryllis. ** Images of Dean Haglae: All images that include Dean Haglae. ** Images of Elliot: All images that include Elliot. ** Images of Ewelein: All images that include Ewelein. ** Images of Ezarel: All images that include Ezarel. ** Images of Feng Zifu: All images that include Feng Zifu. ** Images of Guardian: All images that include the player character. ** Images of Huang Hua: All images that include Huang Hua. ** Images of Jamon: All images that include Jamon. ** Images of Karenn: All images that include Karenn. ** Images of Karuto: All images that include Karuto. ** Images of Keroshane: All images that include Keroshane. ** Images of Leiftan: All images that include Leiftan. ** Images of Leodille: All images that include Leodille. ** Images of Maskimilian: All images that include Maskimilian. ** Images of Master Kappa: All images that include Master Kappa. ** Images of Mery: All images that include Mery. ** Images of Miiko: All images that include Miiko. ** Images of Milo: All images that include Milo. ** Images of Nevra: All images that include Nevra. ** Images of Oracle: All images that include the Oracle. ** Images of Patriarch Ethal: All images that include Patriarch Ethal. ** Images of the Purrekos: All images that include the Purrekos. ** Images of Valkyon: All images that include Valkyon. ** Images of Yeu: All images that include Yeu. ** Images of Ykhar: All images that include Ykhar. ** Images of Yvoni: All images that include Yvoni. * Companion images: All images that include any of the companions. * Contest images: All images related to any contest held on the forums. * Equipment images: The top level category for all equipment categories. Do not add this category to any images. ** Atmosphere images: All images of atmospheres. ** Background images: All images of backgrounds. ** Belt images: All images of belts. ** Bottom images: All images of pants and skirts. ** Coat images: All images of coats, vests, veils, etc. ** Dress images: All images of dresses and gowns. ** Eye images: All images of eyes. ** Face accessory images: All images of eyewear, earrings, facial hair, etc. ** Glove images: All images of gloves, mittens, etc. ** Hair images: All images of hairstyles. ** Hand accessories images: All images of bracelets, armbands, handheld objects, etc. ** Hat images: All images of hats, tiaras, helmets, etc. ** Mouth images: All images of mouths. ** Necklace images: All images of necklaces, collars, scarves, etc. ** Outfit images: All images of completed outfits. ** Shoe images: All images of shoes, boots, sandals, etc. ** Skin images: All images of various skins. ** Sock images: All images of socks, tights, ankle bracelets, etc. ** Tattoo images: All images of tattoos. ** Top images: All images of tops, blouses, corsets, etc. ** Underwear images: All images of underwear. * Guard images: The top level category for all images related to any of the Guards. ** Images of the Absynthe Guard: All images related to the Absynthe Guard. ** Images of the Light Guard: All images related to the Light Guard. ** Images of the Obsidian Guard: All images related to the Obsidian Guard. ** Images of the Shadow Guard: All images related to the Shadow Guard. * Location images: The top level category for all images related to the various locations visited throughout the game. ** City of El images: All images of various locations of the City of El. ** Fenghuang Temple images: All images of various locations of the Fenghuang Temple. ** Jade Coast images: All images of various locations of the Jade Coast. ** Memoria images: All images of various locations of the Memoria. * User images: Any image that will be used on a user's profile should go here. Templates * Custom Templates: Any template created by a contributor of the wiki. These templates are either for public or personal use. * Template documentation: All documentation pages for any template should have this category. Other * Blog posts: All blog posts made by our editors. When creating a post, please add this category. * Candidates for deletion: Articles that have been deemed unfit for the wiki. Add the template at the top of a page to include that page in this category. To be used sparingly. * User: All should have this category on their profile. Category:Wiki